The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, especially for airplanes and omnibusses, having at least one arm rest, the front terminal of which is formed as a box beam support, and in which there is arranged a control device capable of rotation about an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis of the arm rest. This rotation starts from a non-use position, where the control device lies within the arm rest closing an opening in a closure which covers the top and front of the front terminal section of the arm rest. The control device can be rotated through this opening into a use position, in which use position its front plate or control panel is exposed, and back to the non-use position.
In known vehicle seats of this type, the closure, which is attached to the arm rest with screws, must be removed for maintenance work or for replacement of the control device, commonly called a passenger control unit (PCU). This is because the control device cannot be rotated beyond its use position out of the arm rest or removed for replacement, if necessary, until the closure is removed. A further disadvantage is that the clearance width of the front terminal section of the arm rest must be adapted to the width of the control device or vice-versa, so that the control device cannot slip in the direction of its axis of rotation into the interior of the arm rest.